Dr. Nefarious
Dr. Nefarious is one of the many villains from the'' Ratchet & Clank ''video game series. He is a robotic mad scientist who wants to destroy all organic lifeforms. He's also the most recurring villain of the series (being the main villain of Up Your Arsenal, A Crack in Time, and numerous cameos in other games) Dr. Nefarious is a major player in the Worst Villain Tournament Ever and the Video Game Villains War. Video Game Villains War A New Weapon Based on Earth, Dr. Nefarious designs a ray capable of transporting three-dimensional beings into the second dimension, the realm of sprites. Nefarious joins forces with the deadly AI, GlaDOS, and the two manage to weaponise the ray. The two also acquire the statue of Donkey Kong, abandoned after the ape's fight with Bowser. Nefarious's first target is Yami, a powerful Demon Lord of Darkness. Knowing that Yami is too dangerous to approach head on with the ray, Nefarious has GlaDOS distract Yami with some turrets. While Yami destroys the turrets, Nefarious primes the ray and sends Yami into the second dimension, where he is devoured by the Pac-Man Ghosts. Nefarious then frees the Pac-Man Ghosts into the third dimension for their service. Beating an Old Nemesis Captain Qwark arrives from outer space to take Nefarious down. Enraged, Nefarious blasts his old enemy with the ray. With Qwark trapped in the second dimension, Nefarious has GlaDOS summon a series of 2-D opponents to destroy Qwark. Qwark, however, finds a 2-D ship and manages to wipe most of them out. But GlaDOS discovers the powerful Queen Larsa. Larsa effortlessly destroys Qwark, leading Nefarious to promise her freedom in exchange for another task. When Larsa eliminates the 2-D members of the Dreamland alliance, Nefarious unleashes his ally into the world, whereupon she takes the name Verderinde. Defeated At the same time Nefarious is scoring his victories with Larsa/Verderinde, one of his robot generals, Captain Spog, perishes in battle against what seems to be Dr. Eggman. Nefarious catches wind of this, only to find that Dr. Eggman has caught wind of his operation and is determined to destroy him. Plus, since the 2-D ray is in the middle of its charging cycle, Nefarious cannot easily teleport his enemy away. Nefarious begins to rant, only for Eggman's mech, the Egg Dragoon, to fire at him. Nefarious flees into the 2-D ray's mech, pulverizing the Egg Dragoon with missiles. But Eggman has brought a back-up machine. Nefarious does his best to fight back, but the Death Egg mech lands a fatal blow to the machine's hardware. Nefarious plans to teleport out of danger, only to learn that the self-destruct mechanism has been triggered far too early. The mech explodes, leaving nothing behind. Alive and Kicking As it turns out, Dr. Nefarious is able to teleport out of harm's way at the last second. Unfortunately, he failed to teleport to another planet, getting stuck on a floating asteroid. Fortunately, he hitches a ride on an incoming TIE fighter. Category:Robots Category:Living characters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Video Game Villains Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:CGI Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Dr. Nefarious Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Major Players Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nefarious Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Nefarious and Dr Neo Cortex Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:BAHRAM Category:Bowser's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Christophe Lemoine Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Dr. Nefarious Alliance in WVTE Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Zurg's Alliance in Villlains War(Adrian Clements Version) Category:Philippe Peythieu